Endless Rain
by PhantasmagoricPhantom
Summary: Maya constantly hints to Aiji that he is in love with him. When he is involved in a potentially fatal car accident Aiji starts putting the pieces together, but it may be too late. MayaxAiji AijixMaya LM.C inspired by Endless Rain by X Japan
1. A Bad Day for a Lollipop Run

**Endless Rain**

"Let's play a game!" Maya said joyfully. Aiji groaned. He _hated_ Maya's games. "Oh please! It will be funny! I promise!"

"You say that every time, Maya!" Aiji said grouchily. "I don't want to play your stupid games!"

"Please!!!" Maya pleaded.

"Fine, but you have to leave me alone for the rest of the day!" Aiji said giving in. Maya squealed happily making Aiji instantly regret the decision.

"Hmmm….. Okay! I'll think of someone in a band and give you three hints and you have to guess who it is. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure." Aiji said turning the TV up louder. Maya quickly grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "Hey! I was watching that!" Aiji whined.

"No, you were playing a game with me." Maya said sternly. Aiji sighed. "Okay, hmmm, it's a guy. He plays guitar and he's the most beautiful guy in the whole world."

"Is it Miyavi?"

"No."

"Is it you?"

"No."

"Okay, I give up, Maya." Aiji said trying to grab the remote from Maya's hands.

"But you didn't get it yet!" Maya pouted.

"Then just tell me who it is!" Maya shook his head happily.

"Not till you guess it right. Want another hint?"

Aiji sighed. "I guess so."

"Hmm… He's really sweet and has an amazing personality." Maya replied thoughtfully.

"I still have no idea. It sounds like you just want to describe yourself and annoy me." Aiji said discouraged.

"Hey, I'm not that self-centered." Aiji held back a laugh. Maya smiled and slapped him playfully.

"Hey! I didn't say anything." Aiji said defensively, laughing.

"Yeah, sure." Maya replied getting up. "Hey, I'm going to buy more lollipops. Is there anything you want?" Maya asked tossing the remote to Aiji.

"Eh, no thanks." Aiji said already distracted by the return of his TV time.

"I bet you $20 you can't ever guess who I was thinking of!" Maya yelled before shutting the front door. _Damn it! That's going to bother me for the rest of the day._ Aiji thought. Aiji smiled to himself his mind running through a list of famous guitarists. He still couldn't figure it out.

***

It was a few hours later. Aiji was getting worried that Maya hadn't come back from his lollipop run. It wasn't like Maya to take so long just to get candy. Finally Aiji decided to call Maya.

Aiji picked up his cell phone and dialed Maya's number. The phone rang a few times before someone finally picked up. It wasn't Maya.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.

"Hi? Where's Maya?" Aiji asked nervously.

"Are you a friend of Masahito Yamazaki?"

Aiji was slightly confused until he realized the man had said Maya's real name. "Oh, yes." He replied worry building in his stomach.

The voice paused for a moment before saying anything else. "Well, he was in a car accident…. He was hit by a drunk driver and is in the hospital now."

Aiji froze in shock and fear. "WHAT?! WHERE IS HE?! WHICH HOSPITAL?! IS HE OKAY?!" Aiji yelled panic filling his stomach.

"He's at Alumina Hospital." Aiji hung up before the man said anything else. He had to see Maya. Aiji ran out of his house forgetting his jacket and almost forgetting his keys as well. On the way to the hospital Aiji got stuck in traffic. Aiji watched the snow fall as he sat surrounded by unmoving cars. Aiji was close to tears. He didn't want to lose his best friend. Aiji knew Maya would have called if he were conscious which made Aiji even more afraid for his friend.

Aiji finally reached the hospital. He was almost angry at the nurse's slowness in getting Aiji to his hurt friend. When Aiji eventually got to Maya's room he nearly cried at the sight of his friend. Maya's skin was covered in large bruises and he had several bright red bandages and lots of needles sticking out of his skin. Maya's face was badly injured but Maya still managed to look beautiful. His hair was matted to his bandaged head. He looked so messy but his face was very peaceful as though he were only sleeping.

"What's wrong with him? Is he gonna be okay?" Aiji asked fearing the answer.

"He was thrown out of his car in the accident. He landed on his head and may be unconscious for several weeks if he does live." The nurse replied unemotionally.

"What is the possibility that he will live?" Aiji now had tears streaming down his face.

"He has a 17% chance of living. And an 89% chance that if he does live and wake up he will have severe brain damage and will be unable to function in society as a normal person. He also has a 77% chance that if he lives he won't ever wake up."

Aiji broke down. He fell next to Maya's bed sobbing. He couldn't believe his best friend could possibly die. Aiji might never get his friend back. Aiji sat in a chair next to Maya's bed and held onto Maya's unconscious hand. He fell asleep like that, not once letting go of his friend's hand.

"Please don't die Maya…. I still need you…." Aiji whispered even in his sleep.


	2. Maya's notebook

**Endless Rain**

Aiji had hoped that when he woke up he would be in his own room and that the night before was only a bad dream. But even without opening his eyes he knew it was all real. He could hear the beeping of the various monitors hooked up Maya. Aiji could also feel a warm hand between his own. He hadn't let go of his friend the entire night.

"Maya?" Aiji whispered hoping his friend would wake up or at least respond. Maya just laid there unmoving. _At least he's still alive...._ Aiji thought to himself.

Aiji was reluctant to leave his friend but he knew he needed to go home to shower and change clothes. And, Hell, Aiji was starving! He hadn't eaten since before Maya left on his candy run. Aiji left his friend. He returned less than an hour later though in different clothes, wet hair, and his arms full of Maya's favorite candy for when the vocalist woke up. The moment he entered Maya's hospital room Aiji immediately pestered the nurses about any change in the vocalist's condition or if he had woken up yet. Maya was exactly the same as when Aiji left him. Aiji stayed with Maya at the hospital all day and he fell asleep that night the same way as the night before. He repeated this pattern for the days. Not once did Aiji give up on the hope that his friend might die even when the vocalist's condition didn't change.

***

Aiji pulled his shirt on. He had just taken a shower and his hair dripped everywhere. He hated to leave Maya at the hospital but he couldn't live there. He threw his towel on a nearby desk. Later when he went to pick up the towel he noticed that it had landed on Maya's notebook. Maya kept everything he needed in that notebook, important dates, lyrics, and his favorite quotes. Aiji hoped Maya wouldn't mind as he opened the notebook and plopped down on his couch. Aiji flipped through a number of random notes that Maya had written. Aiji scanned through all of the dates that were important to Maya, birthdays, tour dates, and one that caught Aiji's eye. The notebook said:

"_12-7-06 When I first fell in love with Aiji."_

Aiji sat in shock looking at the date. He reread it over to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. He wasn't. _Maya is in love with me?_ Aiji wondered. The thought seemed impossible to Aiji but he couldn't deny what he saw on the paper. Aiji quickly turned the page not wanting to believe that his friend was in love with him. He eventually turned to a page filled with randomly drawn hearts and Aiji's name in them. Aiji continued to flip through the pages in shock at how much Maya seemed to care about him. And how much Maya was in love with him. Maya had recorded every time he hinted to Aiji about his feelings. Every time he had made Aiji smile or Aiji had made him smile. Maya was obsessed with Aiji.

Aiji had always seen Maya as selfish and self centered. But really the only selfish part about him was that he wanted Aiji's smile all for himself. And he wasn't self centered…He was Aiji-centered. Maya cared more about Aiji than he cared about himself. Aiji read through every song that Maya had written for him but had never used. Aiji was in such shock he couldn't even think straight. It still didn't completely register that Maya loved him. Aiji also couldn't believe how his heart skipped a beat at the thought. He had never felt feelings for the younger vocalist outside of friendship. He liked to think of himself and Maya like Sho and Kei from Moon Child. Except Aiji hoped they wouldn't die at the end.

Aiji decided to take the notebook to the hospital with him so he could read it while he waited for Maya to wake up. Aiji's want for Maya to wake up was even greater now. He really wanted to talk to his friend about his notebook. But when he returned to the hospital Maya was still unconscious. Aiji sat next to the blonde vocalist on opened the notebook, reading every word.

***

_Three weeks after Maya was put in the hospital:_

Aiji was reading the notebook again. He had pretty much memorized the entire thing but he loved reading everything Maya had written. It made him feel like there was more hope for the vocalist and like Maya was awake and telling Aiji all those wonderful things written in the notebook.

One of the doctors entered the room. Aiji immediately put down the notebook and watched the man check up on Maya. "There's still no change, Aiji. But I doubt you'll give up if you've managed to hold on to your hope for this long." The doctor commented. Aiji just shrugged it off. "Aiji… We need to talk about some papers Mr. Masahito signed." Aiji nodded and followed the doctor out of the room.

***

Aiji returned to the room sobbing. He couldn't believe Maya had done such a thing! Maya had signed papers saying that if anything ever happened to him and his condition hadn't improved in three weeks then they should pull the plug. Those three weeks had passed and Aiji couldn't do anything to help his friend. Aiji couldn't believe that after he had waited so long and hoped so much that everything would be gone in a matter of moments. Aiji sat in the corner of the hospital room, as far away from Maya as possible. He felt guilty for not being there with Maya as he died but he couldn't stand watching the life drain from his friend. The doctor pulled the air tubes out of Maya that were helping him breathe. Once he did this Maya should have died. He didn't. After several minutes the doctor saw that Maya's condition had indeed improved and the vocalist was now breathing on his own. The doctor quickly put the air tubes back but decreased the amount of oxygen flowing through them.

Aiji practically flew towards Maya sobbing in relief.

"Well, Aiji, you friend may actually live. He's definitely gotten better. Congrats, Aiji." The doctor said smiling slightly.

Aiji sobbed and ran towards the vocalist grabbing his hand. The guitarist laughed and smiled through his tears. "Wake up soon, Maya. Please? Please, Maya, come back for me." Aiji whispered at Maya's unresponsive form.


	3. Waking up at a Bad Time

**Endless Rain**

_5 weeks after Maya was put in the hospital:_

Aiji was sleeping peacefully. Maya, however, was not. His eyes fluttered open. It was dark. Maya was instantly confused by his surroundings until he realized he was in a hospital. He suddenly remembered the accident. _Damn, _Maya thought_, how long have I been out?_ Maya tried to rub his eyes with one of his hands and suddenly realized someone was holding it. Maya looked down to see Aiji's sleeping face illuminated by the faint light. Maya smiled at his sleeping friend feeling warm and fuzzy at the fact that Aiji was even there especially at night. Maya was happy to see how much Aiji cared about him. It was even more than he would ever admit but it didn't matter to Maya.

Maya wasn't up for very long. He was still pretty weak. In the short time he stayed awake he chose to watch Aiji sleep instead of waking the guitarist up. "I love you, Aiji." Maya whispered before falling back asleep.

***

The next time Maya woke up was about 8 hours later. Maya didn't feel Aiji's hands holding his own. His eyes fluttered open squinting at the bright lights. Maya lifted himself up a few inches and saw Aiji sitting in the corner of the room reading. From the way Aiji was holding the book Maya couldn't see his face and Aiji couldn't see Maya. Maya smiled at the sight of his friend camped out in the hospital. Maya was about to say something when his blood ran cold. He noticed what Aiji was reading. It was Maya's notebook! Maya's face turned paper white before turning a deep shade of red.

"A-Aiji!" Maya yelled. Aiji almost dropped the notebook. He was instantly by Maya's side.

"You're awake Maya!" Aiji said happily grinning at the distressed blonde.

"Yes, I am. Wh-what were you reading?" Maya asked nervously. Aiji turned away from Maya.

"Umm… It was your notebook…" Aiji replied truthfully. Maya turned away from the guitarist.

"That…That was personal." Maya whispered his eyes filled with unshed tears. He hadn't wanted Aiji to find out that way.

Aiji was silent for a moment before speaking. "When we played that guessing game… The answer was me…Wasn't it?" Aiji asked quietly staring at Maya. Maya refused to meet his gaze but he nodded. "So, you do love me?" Maya nodded again covering his blushing face with his arm. Aiji was silent.

"Maya…." Aiji started. He paused before continuing. "I think I love you too." Neither of the boys dared to look into each other's eyes. Maya moved his arm away from his face. Tears streamed down his face. Aiji looked over at him and wiped away some of the tears. He was crying himself. Maya looked at Aiji in surprise. The two stared at each other for a long moment. Aiji leaned in and kissed Maya. He pulled away to see a content look on the blonde's face. Aiji caressed Maya's face as Maya fell asleep, exhausted from the stress of the past few minutes. Both felt happier than they ever had before.


End file.
